Diskussion:Haku
Wenn Haku vermutlich ein Chunin ist, warum sagt dann Zabuza, dass er stärker ist, als er selbst (und Zabuza ist schließlich Jounin)? -Benutzer: Itachi ---- Da Haku im Gegensatz zu Zabuza ein Kekkai Genkai besitzt. Zabuza hat nur die meiste Erfahrung. Außerdem kann man nicht immer vom Rang eines Ninjas auf die Stärke schließen beispiel Iruka=Chunin Shikamaru=Chunin Naruto=Genin. Naruto ist nun wirklich nicht schwächer als die beiden obwohl er vom Rang her niedirger ist.--Icis Leibgarde 09:32, 8. Nov 2007 (CET) ---- Sasuke ist auch Genin und stärker als so mancher Jounin SnakeKingOrochimaru Man sollte vielleicht auch noch erwähnen, dass er jutsus mit einer hand machen und sich in extrem hoher geschwindigkeit bewegen kann. Der Punkt mit der Hand steht auf jeden Fall schon drin und der Andere mit der schnellen Bewegung glaub ich auch. -Benutzer: Itachi ---- Man sollte aber auch nicht vergessen, dass Haku kein Sharingan besitzt und trotzdem ein Jutsu nur einmal sehen muss um es zu analysieren. So konnte er Kakashis Sharingan durchschauen, verstehen und herausfinden wie es funktioniert ("durchdringendes Auge" und "hypnotisierendes Auge"). Dadurch war es in der Lage Zabuza eine Möglichkeit zu erklären, wie er dieses unwirksam machen konnte. Außerdem wurde er von Zabuza zu einem ANBU trainiert. Die dafür notwendigen Fähigkeiten (Senbon- Wurf, Stich und Abwehrtechniken) und das außerordentlichen Wissens (fundierte Kenntisse des menschlichen Körpers, des Chakras, der Chakrapunkte und der Chakraströme im Körper) sind aufgrund des hohen Schwierigkeitsgardes und der Informationfülle nur von den besten Shinobis zu erlernen. Dafür dass Haku dies schon in jungen Jahren geschafft hat, mindert sein Können und seine Intelligenz nicht im gerinsten. Haku ist außerdem in der Lage auch bei völliger Dunkelheit und in deutlicher zahlenmäßiger Unterlegenheit in der Lage eine Jutsu's mit größter Präzision auszuführen. Man vergleiche Hakus Zielübungen bei seinem Trainung während seiner Erinnerungen in Folge 17 mit denen der anderen Ninjas. Seine Senbons steckten genau im Mittel der Zielmarkierungen, wobei selbst die Kunais anderer Jonin nicht diese extreme Präzision erreichten (u.a. Kurenai beim Traibing mit ihrem Team). Auch sieht man dass Haku in Folge 12 im Wald Heilpflanzen sammelt, wobei er auf Naruto trift. Diese Heilpflanzen benötigt er für Zabuza. Diese spricht für sein ausgeprägtes Wissen über Medizin, Körperfuntionen, Heilpflanzen und Heilpraktiken. Sein besonderes Wissen und Verständis für Chakra und den menschlichen Körper haben ihm, wahrscheinlich mit Hilfe des Kekkai Genkai, die Möglichkeit gegeben Fingerzeichen zu entwickeln, die es ihm ermöglichen das Chakra für Jutsus mit nur einer Hand richtig zu dosieren und zu lenken (was Kakashi sichtlich beeindruckt hat). Diese Einhand-Fingerzeichen begrenzen sich nicht nur auf die Fähigkeiten, die ihm das Hyouton verleit (siehe Folge 09 in der Haku Zabuza und sich weg teleportiert ohne seine Spiegel zu benutzen). Insgesammt sprechen seine Kenntnisse, sein Verhalten, sein Fähigkeiten sowie sein Durchblick in allen Situationen für ein hohes Jounin-Level. - Your Royal Majesty "The King" ausehen? wieso sieht Haku so weiblich aus? Das ist eine tolle Frage. Wieso hat Naruto blonde Haare? Das ist einfach so. das wurde vererbt. --Animepedia-Sven 12:37, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) das ist wirklich eine gute frage, da ich sie immer für ein mächen hielt. ich glaube euch wenn ihr sagt sie sei männlich aber könnt ihr mir bitte einen konkreten beweiß dafür geben. und bitte nicht so etwas wie " Das ist einfach so. das wurde vererbt." oder so. :Band 3 Kapitel 21 Seite 76 sagt Haku zu Naruto das er ein Junge ist. --Revan55 22:27, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Frage in welcher Folge/Kapitel treffen sie auf Kimimaro--Kasch 09:04, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) :wer? --Th(ôô)mas 14:20, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::na haku und zabusa steht zumindestens im Artikel von haku--Kasch 14:27, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) Der Kampf gegen Team 7 Ich denke, dass diese ganzen Details über den Kampf eher in den Battle-Guide gehören und hier eigentlich stören. Ohne ne zweite (und vielleicht auch dritte Meinung) würde ich aber so eine große Änderung an der Seite nicht vornehmen wollen, also vielleicht kann ja mal wer anders was dazu sagen, dann würde ich das irgendwann mal durchgehen, die Informationen über Hakus Charakter rausfiltern und den Rest löschen. Sabaku no Jo 23:58, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- warum wurde eigentlich der abschnit "erdolche ich mein herz" gelöscht?--Baltazar135 14:13, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Shippuuden 146 Sorry, aber das war nicht Haku - wie auch, er ist bereits seit 4 Jahren tot. Es handelt sich lediglich um ein weiblichen Oi-Nin, welche die gleiche Maske trägt und auch ähnliche Haare trägt (vielleicht soll sie an Haku erinnern). Schaut euch bitte die Vorschau zur 147. Shippuuden Folge an, dann seht ihr es. Sum2k3 14:25, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) hat das irgendwer angenommen??Ernie1992 14:44, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, schau doch bei Haku die letzten 2 Versionen nach. Ich weiß nicht wer es vor Ninjason geschrieben hatte, allerdings hatte er es nochmal 'schön' geschrieben. ::achso okErnie1992 15:32, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC Ich schau die Filler ja gar nicht uznd hatte ehrlich gesagt auch nicht groß darüber nachgedacht, ich dachte vllt wars ne Rückblende oder so und habs deshalb nur umgeschrieben. Ninjason 16:03, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Du hast recht das sieht wirklich wie haku aus=). Yuki-Clan Wie wir jetzt wissen, gehört er dem Yuki-Clan an. Sollen wir seinen Namen jetzt ändern oder sollen wir es bei der Referenz in der Trivia belassen?--DasallmächtigeJ 21:53, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) umbenennen, haben wir bei danzou auch gemacht. LipiNoBakuha 22:44, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) nene! wir wissen nicht ob hakus nachname genau yuki ist, denn er könnte auch den nachnamen seines vaters getragen haben - was wahrscheinlicher ist. man soll es dabei belassen, dass seine angehörigkeit zum yuki-clan unter trivia steht. 10:10, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) außerdem muss seine zugehörigkeit zum yuki-clan nicht gespoilert werden. grund: über seinen clan war schon am anfang des mangas die rede, dass es ein verfluchter clan ist, der das kekkei genkai eis besitzt etc. nur der name wurde nicht erwähnt. ein artikel über hakus clan muss nicht gespoilert werden. und da nun der name bekannt gegeben wurde rutscht er sozusagen automatisch in die ungespoilerte welt! hoffe, ihr vrsteht was ich meine ^^ johnny/ジョニー 10:40, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ? Haku wird doch im JAPANISCHEN Manga als Mädchen bezeichnet oder lieg ich da falsch? (95.113.118.96 03:24, 24. Aug. 2012 (UTC)) :Da liegst du falsch.Baltazar135 (Diskussion) 13:24, 24. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ---- Warum ist Haku laut dem Parameter schwächer als Zabuza, weil dieser hat ganz klar gesagt das Haku stärker wäre als er selbst? Stille Wasser (Diskussion) 14:14, 5. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Die Parameter sind von Kishimoto angefertigt und sollen uns zeigen, wie stark die jeweiligen Charaktere in bestimmten Bereichen sind. So ist Naruto laut Parameter auch nicht gerade der Strärkste, das sagt aber nichts über die tatsächliche Kampffähigkeit eines Ninja aus. YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 15:48, 5. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :@stille wasser: weil das nun mal so ist. die parameter sind von kishi und laut diesen ist zabuza in den einzelnen bereichen besser und stärker als haku. was nicht verwunderlich ist, wenn man den altersunterschied zwischen den beiden betrachtet. und was zabuza mal gesagt hat spielt keine rolle, sowas sagten bereits etliche shinobi über ihre (paten)kinder, schüler etc. nichts neues. aber realistisch betrachtet ist zabuza selbstverständlich bei weitem stärker als haku gewesen. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 15:54, 5. Jul. 2015 (UTC)